Time Enough
by iamtryN
Summary: Spoiler Alert! Don't read this is you have not seen last week's ep. 10-21 "Dark Dynasty". This is for now a oneshot. It picks up where they left off.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Ever, ever... What if I say I Wuv you more than hugs? well, H.E. double hockey sticks I tried... (sticks out tongue) I'm going to my sandbox and YOU can't come, you meany head Krip... (LOL JK... you know we love ya)

 **AuthorNoot** \- Yes, I spelt it that way on purpose. I wanted to get this posted before the next episode. So here it is. This is a oneshot for now. But if I get it written and FINISHED I will post it as a chapter story, as of now will stand alone. Anyway, when I saw the ending of the last ep all I could think was HEY, Cas has his full grace back! He can bring her back; But for now, it is just about the beginning of a new road for them. Maybe the boys are back? We shall see until then, thank you all so much for your support and continued faves, alerts annnnnnnd reviews!

 **TIME ENOUGH...**

You always think there is enough time… to get over your anger. Time to reconcile; time to tell someone that you love them. That you have plenty of time… _until you don't_. It sneaks up quietly over the hours and under the years and springs up like a crazy clown jack in the box straight at your face. It leaves nothing behind… except the two Winchesters standing in the doorway.

Sam gagged as Dean whispered, "Charlie?"

Dean willed her to move, prayed silently for her to pop her eyes open and say, "Just kidding." He ignored the fire of rage that slipped through him at Sam, there'd be time enough for that later.

Sam squeezed himself between Dean and the doorframe. He pushed away the volcano of self-loathing that coursed through his entire body as he made it past Dean who was still frozen in the doorway. There was time enough to hate himself later. He straightened his shoulders' and then drew nearer to the closest person to a little sister they'd ever had.

As he knelt down and reached for her, Dean was suddenly there and jerked his hand away from her before growling, "Don't."

Sam finally let his eyes meet Dean's.

Dean said nothing more, he didn't have to.

Sam stood and stepped back.

Dean held Sam's gaze a full 30 seconds before he turned his back and gently touched her arm. She didn't respond. He knelt down as he whispered, "Charlie… please…" He actually knew she wouldn't… _couldn't_. Not ever again would they see her eyes twinkle with mischief as she teased them.

They'd seen enough dead… to know when they were gone… A sob escaped. Sam had screwed up so bad Dean would be done with him after this. Hell, he would let Dean kill him this time if it wouldn't make Dean evil…

Dean felt for her pulse anyway, still hoping it was some sick joke. But it was absent. Just like he already knew it would be. Dean bowed his head. From that position he told Sam, "Call Cas. Now that he's all juiced up again he can take me and Charlie home."

"What do you want me to tell him to do with me?" He obviously couldn't do anything right. If he wanted Cas to smite him on the spot… Sam wasn't going to stop him. He should have stayed dead the first time… when he'd been a good person.

Dean jerked his head up to stare at Sam. He shook his head in confusion, his eyes scrunched up as he frowned at his little brother. He couldn't manage to track down Sam's train of thought.

"Get every trace of Charlie from this room and drive the car back. I've got Charlie and I'll take care of figuring out how to keep those Styne bastards from raining hell down on our home."

"But what about…" Sam started only to have Dean snap.

"Just don't…" Dean warned. Dean took a breathe and huffed before continuing. "Just do what I say, nothing else. Get her stuff and bring my car home."

"Okay. But what do you want…" Sam stopped, bit his lip and then looked Dean in the eye, "What are you orders for me?"

Dean blinked a couple of times before he lost the battle for calm and was suddenly in Sam's face, shirt fisted and pulled tight up against Dean as he yanked Sam forward, "Now you want orders to follow? NOW, you want to listen? What? No, going behind my back? Is that because we have no more family to get killed?" He shook Sam before he hissed, " Why don't we have them skewer Cas and call it done."

Sam lost his own battle as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Sam, I _ordered_ you to burn the book. I told you we were better together. I forgave everything again and again. _And yet once again here we are… Look at her dammit! This… this is all on you Sam …"_

" _I meant_ what do you want him to do with me after I get the motel taken care of and bring the car back to you."

Dean looked at him and saw past the rage that was fueling his mark and making him not have to feel the pain of loss… He saw his brother after he realized he'd lost his mother, his father and all the other times his little brother had faced loss. He cleared his throat and slowing let go of Sam's shirt. He didn't smooth out the bunched up cloth and nether did Sam.

Sam stood stock still waiting for whatever was coming.

" _Now call Cas."_ and he turned and walked back to get Charlie out of the tub. When he got to her he just stood there… She should never have been here. She wasn't like them… soaked in the life. Tainted and tarnished by death.

THE END

Or

Is it…


End file.
